


Lost Kindness

by Izzu



Category: Hidarime Tantei EYE (TV), Japanese Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-17
Updated: 2010-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-08 12:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzu/pseuds/Izzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ainosuke wondered if he was still a fool for thinking that Yumehito still had some good in his heart. Slight mention of Ep. 3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Kindness

_"But this was something that I've done, while thinking of you as your older brother..."_

_"Surely being sad was better than knowing your brother was a robber and murderer..."_

Sometimes, he wondered if he was being stupid. Just because big brother had said that... somehow, a part of him wished that there was something good and kind—someone that his brother had used to be—still remained inside his older brother's heart. That was why... Ainosuke had vowed to stop his actions.

He wasn't being delusional, was he?

Because... his brother had done that much to fake his own death, just so he won't be able to see this other side of his—useless, since he ended up finding out about it. That one act, it must have been because his brother did not want him to know what kind of evil person he really was. In that case, wouldn't it mean that his brother still considered his opinion of him important? That time, when he had first received those visions from his left eye... Ainosuke had seen images of himself through the eye that used to be his brother's. That time he had used to think that those images were of the past. But if those images have been those that his brother had seen and not just images from the past; doesn't that mean that at some point, his brother still had him in his mind? Could his brother still cared about him?

But then...

Those instances when his brother had said those cold words to him, saying that he could kill him... or anyone else whom he would try to tell about his evil deeds—somehow betrayed Ainosuke's hope that his old, kind brother still lived. That time when his brother had pointed his gun at him... that other time when his brother had gripped his neck...

Could his brother really kill him one day? Without remorse?

Somehow... Ainosuke could not imagine that to be true.

What was his real intention anyway? Did he really have to kill his brother before he'd kill him? There wasn't any other way that they could turn back from this predicament, was it?

"Why? WHY MUST IT HAPPEN LIKE THIS?"

xxx

Yumehito smiled cynically from afar as he followed his brother secretly behind him. Ainosuke had collapsed at that walkway as he started to cry.

Certainly his taunting earlier wasn't enough to break the young child but it would still definitely hurt him. Wonder what would Ainosuke think the moment he realized his true intentions? The real target that he had been aiming from the very beginning, the one that had sparked all of the other plans that he had written up and orchestrated.

What kind of person would Ainosuke ended up to be then?

Yumehito walked away; there was no need to worry about Ainosuke now. That child would definitely be able to walk back home by himself later.  
 _  
"Take care of yourself... Ainosuke..."_

Just then... at that very moment, Ainosuke turned around to look behind him for signs of the other person as the walkway, as well as the surrounding area; remained empty. He cocked his head, wondering if he had imagined it. Wiping away the tears still remaining on his cheeks, Ainosuke gathered himself up as he continued walking back towards his home...


End file.
